Sam, I Don't Want To Go
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: Destiel, human AU. Sam tricks Dean into tagging along to a book club him and Jess attend at a local book store, Dean sulks but then he meets Castiel the owner and Dean wonders perhaps that book club isn't so stupid after all.


Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, I am just simply borrowing them for this story which I am not making any money off.

Authors note- I don't really know anything about cars, so, sorry if my thing is like, completely off. The book store design, I just kind of made up, so, sorry again if it's wrong, like, the layout of the store doesn't work or whatever. Feel free to leave a review? Just tell me what you think? Maybe? You don't have to. Just the fact that you're reading this is nice.

* * *

"Dean, it's Thursday- I can't," Sam sighed into the phone. His brother was being annoying and seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"I know what the date is Sammy!" Came Dean's reply through the receiver, "can't you just ditch your book club and get a drink with me? Who cares about books man?"

"Jess cares, and I care about Jess." Sam said calmly as he placed his cell phone on his shoulder and titled his head against it, holding his phone in place so he could have both of his large hands free to sort through the growing pile of papers on his desk.

It was now Dean's turn to sigh into the phone, "fine." Came his reply a few beats later.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Suggested Sam hopefully.

"Sure, why not." Dean agreed halfheartedly.

Through the phone, Sam heard Dean open his fridge and another sigh filtered through the receiver. Sam hesitated before asking, "you could always come to book club with us?"

Dean barked a laugh and Sam rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from his elder brother. Before Dean could say anything, Sam quickly said "yeah, yeah, a stupid idea, I know."

"It's the thought that counts Sammy, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Sam took his cell phone in his hand again.

"Say hello to Jess for me."

Sam nodded and it took a second before he realized that Dean couldn't hear a nod so again he said quickly, "I always do." Hanging up his phone, Sam threw it into his top desk drawer and then shut it tight, hunching over his desk Sam started on finishing his paper work for court tomorrow.

"Dean, I'm serious. We have the same conversation every week. It's Thursday, I can't." Sam gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath of the crisp evening air in. His brief case was wedged between his long legs and his cell phone was held up to his ear in one hand, the other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was waiting for Dean to pick him up, Sam's Volvo had been at Singer's auto repair shop since Monday- it was about time his brother dropped it back off to its rightful owner.

"Then you know exactly what I am going to say next," Dean said into his own cell phone.

The tooting of a car horn directed Sam's gaze to his car turning into his office buildings parking lot, Dean looking extremely out-of-place in the front seat. "Don't go to book club Sammy, it's stupid," Sam said mockingly into his cell phone before hanging up and pocketing the device.

Pulling up in-front of his younger brother, Dean left the engine running before he climbed out of the Volvo. Hanging up his own cell phone, Dean just rolled his eyes, "I do not sound like that."

"Uh huh, sure," replied Sam nodding. Throwing his brief case through the open back window of his car, Sam climbed in the driver's seat and waited for Dean to get in the passenger side.

"I don't know how you can drive this ugly thing," Dean jabbed while Sam changed the radio station.

Sam just ignored him while he fiddled with his stereo, "so what's the damage?"

Dean shrugged, "cracked oil pan, easily fixed."

"Then why did it take so long?" Sam pulled out into traffic.

Dean grinned, "we had this guy roll in about an hour after you dropped this piece of shit off- gave me an extra 500 bucks to make his car priority."

"$500? Seriously? Wow, what kind of car was it?" Pulling to a stop at a traffic light, Sam loosened his tie while he looked over at Dean expectantly.

"A Porsche," Dean shrugged again, "he wore a suit much fancier than yours and I knew you wouldn't mind."

Light turning green, Sam continued driving, "you ass- I had to bike to court yesterday cause you and Jess were both busy and couldn't give me a ride."

Laughter filled the car as Dean threw his head back against the upholstered seat.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam muttered.

"What's the problem, you like exercise!"

"I was sticky all day." Muttered Sam, turning off onto a side road.

Dean's laugh filled the car again but this time it was more a series of knowing chuckles.

"What?" Questioned Sam, taking a quick glance at his brother.

Dean was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and his lips were curved into a smirk, "have a little too much fun on your bike ride yesterday, huh Sammy?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam just drove. Seriously pissed at his brother- _he was 30, why in the hell was he still so immature?_ An idea popped into Sam's head when he had to smack Dean's hand away from the radio and giving him bitch face number 13. Turning off onto the next side street, Sam hoped his brother still thought he was driving him home.

A few minuets later Dean, who was previously slouched in the passenger seat with a hand out the window, sat up in his seat and squinted out the windshield when Sam pulled his Volvo to a stop that defiantly wasn't outside his apartment. "Sam, what the hell?"

Sam pulled his keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket along side his cell phone, "what?" Sam pretended to squint out the window and act all confused like Dean was, "oh, this isn't your apartment." Sam turned his head towards Dean and batted his eye lashes like a ditsy blonde, "oops," he said along with a little girly giggle.

Dean blinked at his younger brother, clearly not amused, "was this your plan all along? Sam I don't want to go to your stupid book club."

"Dean, this is a great way to meet new people!" Sam paused, "there are even some 'hot dudes' in there who you could-" Sam cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "-ya' know, 'pick up.'"

Lips parting slightly, Dean stared at Sam in shock, once the momentary shock had passed, Dean's face twisted in anger, "this was a ruse to get me laid? Did you crack your oil pan on purpose?" Dean opened the passenger side door a lot rougher than he would with his baby. Standing out in the street, Dean slammed the ugly Volvo's door behind him and glared at the bookstore.

It looked warm inside, a light orange glow illuminated the little rectangle window next to the door. White cursive letters spelled out 'little heaven.' _More like a little cliché, _Dean scoffed and turned to glare at Sam.

Having made his way out of the driver's seat of his car, Sam looked at his brother with real confusion. "You think I cracked my oil pan on purpose? Dude, seriously?"

Dean just shrugged, "this was your plan. I bet Jess is behind this to."

Sam rolled his eyes again, "maybe she did, maybe she didn't, come inside with me and find out." Sam gestured to Jess' car, a cherry red beetle already parked outside the store.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean grumbled but walked inside 'little heaven' with his younger brother.

Once inside, Sam shed his coat and hung it on a rack filled with others. Dean ignored his younger brothers action beside him, opting to keep his own jacket on, even though it was warm inside like he had thought.

Books, old and new, were neatly stacked on shelves, their spines, whether they were broken or still smooth all faced outwards so Dean could read their names. Stepping closer to the books, Dean noticed that they were organized alphabetically by author absolutely flawlessly. A little impressed- _not that he would tell anyone that- _Dean followed Sam towards the back of the store.

Dean could now hear voices, mostly female but there seemed to be a male voice mixed in there to. Sam rounded a shelf and walked into a small open area. Old, comfortable looking couches were packed neatly together to form a rough circle around a coffee table which was currently holding cups of tea and a few books with the same cover that Dean didn't recognize.

"Sam!" Came Jess' voice from Dean's right hand side.

"Hey babe," replied Sam and he quickly gave her a kiss before siting his lanky body down next to hers in an old recliner. Sam shifted so that Jess was half on, half off his lap so they could fit in the old recliner together. "I brought Dean."

Jess and 6 other pairs of eyes lifted to look at Dean, Dean threw on a smile, "hey."

"Hey Dean, fancy seeing you here," said Jess not so smoothly. Sam jabbed her lightly in the ribs.

"I knew it! Sammy your girlfriend is a jerk, just like you."

"Bitch," Sam whispered, not really quiet enough for anyone else not too hear, but everyone ignored it anyway.

"Righty-o," a red haired women wearing hipster glasses and a star-wars t-shirt spoke up, "does anyone want anything else before we start, bathroom break? Tea? Coffee? Cookies? Castiel has some in the back, I can go grab them like last time?" Dean stood watching her speak and wondered who Castiel was.

Everyone in the group muttered their own separate 'no thank yous,' before the red haired women's eyes met Dean's. "Well? We don't have all evening, I actually really just want to get this book out of the way right? Everyone agree- no offence Kevin-" the red haired gestured to an Asian kid who was sitting across from her by Sam. " But it's my turn to pick the book after this one. Not that this one wasn't great- Oh my god, I did not suspect the father! I thought it was going to be the angry ex-girlfriend that killed his daughter but-"

Dean rolled his eyes and drowned out the red heads rambling, _this is my Que to leave. _Stepping away slowly, Dean managed to slip away quietly without anyone really noticing. With his hands still in his jacket pockets, Dean just strolled very slowly around the isles of books, looking at the titles, trying to see is he would recognize any. _Nope. _

Removing his hands from his pockets, Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Tugging his sleeve up a little, Dean checked his watch and groaned internally. It had only been 10 minuets. Slowly strolling around again, Dean trailed his fingers across the books spines as he walked, feeling the bumps and texture of every individual one with his calloused fingers.

Not really concentrating on what he was doing or where he was going, Dean had made his way back to the front of the store where he noticed a man wearing a patterned jumper and had dark hair that looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. He hadn't even seen him his way in, too preoccupied with ignoring Sam's coat removal and being impressed by the flawless book organizing.

Clutching a mug of tea with both hands, Castiel was bobbing his head in time with his music, a set of head phones were settled in his ears and seated beside Castiel's elbow on the counter was a pink I-Pod. A chill ran down Castiel's spine, it kind of felt as though he was being watched, with tense shoulders he darted his eyes up from his mug of tea and noticed Dean noticing him.

Dean blushed slightly when he realized he had been caught staring, but he couldn't seem to look away from the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Dean felt as though the man at the counter was extracting his life story from his eyes, he felt a little creeped out by the mans intense stare but then he squinted and Dean thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen a man do ever, his blush darkened a little and tore his eyes away from the mans to look down at his scuffed boots.

Lifting a pale hand slowly, Castiel tugged a head phone out of his ear and the chatter of the book club filled his mind for a second before he drowned them out. "Hello?" Castiel said, a little confused, his voice was husky and strong, Dean looked back up at him.

"Hey," he tried to act cool and brush off his blush as being too hot from keeping his jacket on but Dean wasn't fooling anyone as his own usually deep voice came out in a girlish squeak. Clearing his throat quickly, Dean tried again. "Hey." _Smooth. _

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "did you want something?"

Dean shook his head, "nah, don't even want to be here." _I was wrong, _the head tilting was the cutest thing he had ever seen a man do ever.

"Then leave?" Suggested Castiel, his voice was laced with sass and the unspoken 'obviously' hung in the air thickly.

Lifting an eyebrow he gave the man at the counter a signature _'seriously, don't you think I already thought of that' _look, "Sammy would kill me if I left. I'm suppose to met new people!" Dean's voice raised with false enthusiasm before his face fell and he muttered "blah, blah, blah." Clearly disgusted at the idea.

Castiel's shoulders relaxed and he stood a little straighter, still leaning over his counter, elbows comfortably rested against the wooden thing and smiled slightly- just a little tug at the corners of his chapped lips as he watched the green-eyed mans little dramatic performance. Killing his music all together, Castiel tugged out his other head phone, and switched off his I-Pod. "Sammy?"

"My brother- Sam. Kids a genius, a lawyer," Dean had strolled over to Castiel as he was talking, passionate about the topic of conversation. "He's a moose, real tall, shaggy hair- a beautiful blonde attached to his side?"

"Oh yeah," Castiel's face lit up with recognition at Dean's description, "Samuel, his girlfriend Jessica is a committed member of the book club."

Laughing slightly at Castiel's use of his brothers full name, Dean just nodded as he laughed and rested his own elbows on the counter, Castiel's I-Pod and his mug of tea was the only thing separating the two men. Castiel hadn't taken his eyes off Dean since the beginning of their conversation, Dean wondered if he had blinked but mentally shrugged it off.

"Do you work here?" Dean asked casually, his green eyes flicked down to watch Castiel's lips move as he spoke.

"Yes, I also own the store. Usually it's just me working here but I hire students when they come up here for university."

Dean nodded as Castiel spoke, not really listening to what he was saying, too lost in Castiel's lips and depth-less blue eyes when he looked back up at them. Dean swallowed, _that was cheesy. _"All these books seem a little much for one person."

It wasn't really a question, but Castiel answered anyway, "no one's really buying books anymore so it's not that hard."

Nodding again, Dean drew patterns on the counter, his hand moved slowly over to Castiel's I-Pod. Dean nudged it with his pinky, it spun a little before it couldn't spin anymore due to the head phones and it swung back. Castiel finally broke eye contact with Dean and looked down at his I-Pod.

"What song were you listening to?" Dean asked casually again, trying to act cool.

Instead of answering Dean's question, Castiel just put a head phone back into his ear and offered Dean the other one, raising his eyebrows, Dean took the thing and slotted it carefully in his ear. Picking up his I-Pod, Castiel unlocked it and restarted his song. The first few notes of Led Zeppelins 'Ramble On' filtered through the head phones and a big grin broke out on Dean's face, "dude seriously? Led Zeppelin? This is my favorite song!"

A grin broke out on Castiel's face, almost as big as Dean's, "really?"

"Yeah, I freaking love Zeppelin. I'm even wearing one of his t-shirts! Check it out," Dean pushed his elbows up off Castiel's counter and reached for the zipper on his jacket, Castiel watched Dean's hands intensely and Dean pulled the zip down revealing his slightly tanned throat and a well-worn, black, Led Zeppelin t-shirt just like he said.

Castiel laughed, delighted at the turn of events. "I have the exact same shirt, I shit you not."

Dean laughed himself, as Castiel's was contagious- he couldn't help himself. Bobbing their heads in time with the music, Dean well and truly smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks. Once the song ended, Dean's cheeks hurt. When the next song started up, Castiel fumbled with his I-Pod, and ended up ripping out both their head phones.

"Whoa," Dean lent back as the man he didn't even know the name of yet flailed around and blushed ferociously. "That was 'Hey Jude,' what are you doing?"

"I- I um," Castiel stammered.

Dean looked at the man confused, but he was still smiling.

Castiel just blushed and looked anywhere but the handsome man with green eyes.

"Do you not like the song?" Dean asked quietly.

Sighing, Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, his pale hand contrasted against its dark color, "of course I like the song."

"Then what is it?"

"That-" Castiel looked down at his mug of tea, he blinked at it only just remembering its existence, "-was my cover of the song," he mumbled finally, embarrassed that someone had heard it.

Dean blinked at Castiel, "your cover? You sing? Wow."

Castiel looked up surprised, his blue eyes wide.

"That's awesome, I play a little guitar my self." Dean laughed warmly, "we could start a band."

Still surprised, Castiel watched him laugh before standing up straight, no longer leaning on the counter. The man with green eyes was a little taller than him. "I don't even know your name."

Dean smiled and offered a hand over the counter for Castiel to shake, "the names Dean, Dean Winchester."

Taking the offered hand, Castiel just held it instead of shaking. "Hello Dean, it's nice to meet you."

Castiel's hand was surprisingly soft and very warm, Dean stared into his eyes, "and what should I call you?"

"Oh," Castiel blushed again, "Castiel, Castiel Novak."

"Castiel? Like the angel?" _Oh so this was the Castiel the red-haired girl wearing the hipster glasses was talking about, the biscuits now made sense. _

"My parents were really religious, all my brothers and sisters were named after them, you know about the angels?" Castiel asked, intrigued.

Dean nodded, "my mom was a big believer, she always use to say that angels were watching over me." Dean shrugged, "Castiel? Do you mind if I called you Cas? Castiel's kind of a mouthful," Dean asked slowly, not wanting to be offensive.

Castiel shook his head, "Cas is fine."

"Awesome," Dean smiled and Castiel smiled right back.

Loud talking popped the little bubble that Dean and Castiel were in and the men released each others respective hands with matching blushes. Dean shoved his hand back into his jacket pocket and Castiel re-clutched his now cold mug of tea.

A second later Sam and Jess came out from behind a shelf of books holding hands, Jess was talking to some one behind her about getting a coffee together sometime before the next book club meeting so they could catch up properly.

"Hey Dean, I was wondering where you got off to. Hey Castiel." Said Sam, letting go of Jess' hand with a peck of his lips to her knuckles, he shrugged on his coat from the coat rack and then helped Jess into hers.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said politely and quietly, his voice was a little breathless from his ordeal with Dean.

Dean just lent a hip against the counter casually.

The rest of the little book club pulled on their coats and left Castiel's book store, saying their goodbyes to Sam, Jess and Castiel, most forgetting about Dean. Soon enough it was just the four of them left. "Shall we go?" Asked Sam.

"I'll be out in a minuet." Replied Dean casually, Castiel looked over to him surprised.

Sam smiled knowingly and pushed Jess out the door, once Sam and Jess were outside, Dean watched his younger brother laugh while Jess looked back inside confused.

Dean turned around to face Castiel again, smiling shyly.

"Yes?" Castiel asked hopeful.

"Cas," Dean started slowly, a little unsure and awkward. "Would you like to get a drink with me sometime?"

Castiel smiled, "yes, I would like that Dean."

Dean breathed a little sigh in relief.

"May I have your number?" Castiel asked.

"Here," Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "just enter yours, I'll text you."

Castiel's heart fluttered in his chest as he took the phone. Dean watched Castiel's pale fingers fly over the key pad.

Handing the cell phone back to Dean, Castiel met his gaze and smiled. "Text me later okay?"

Dean looked down at Castiel's contact entered in his phone, "you can count on that."

Castiel laughed and ran his fingers through his dark hair again, "you should go, Samuel is waiting for you."

Dean chuckled again, but he pushed himself away from the counter and away from Castiel non the less, "see you later Cas.''

"Text me," Castiel said again, watching Dean make his way over to the exit.

Dean opened the front door of 'little heaven' and a cold breeze swirled around his face, "I already did." Dean winked at Castiel and left the book store.

Standing at his wooden counter, Castiel let out a happy little laugh to himself and searched for his phone in his jean pockets. Flipping up the little screen, sure enough there was a message from an unknown number, "lunch tomorrow?'' Castiel quickly saved the number into his phone and replied, "pick me up here at 11:30?"

Climbing into Sam's shitty Volvo, Dean's phone buzzed in his hand and he ignored Sam's questions to answer Castiel with a "sounds good, see you then Cas."


End file.
